Desperado
by Lilynxis
Summary: I know that you're strong, you're the strongest person I know. But sometimes you have to understand that you can be weak and that it doesn't make you any less stronger than you are when you rely on me, just a little. You have a heart that's been stabbed, scarred and broken but remains golden. I on the other hand do not have such a heart and am still selfish.
1. Chapter 1

I Chapter 1

Desperado

 _I know that you're strong, you're the strongest person I know. But sometimes you have to understand that you **can** be weak and that it doesn't make you any less stronger than you are when you rely on me, just a little. You have a heart that's been stabbed, scarred and broken but remains golden. I on the other hand do not have such a heart and am still selfish enough to ask for one wish from you. Let me **take care of you** , let me **love you**._

* * *

War is a terrible thing. It separates family, tears apart families and friendships, and most of all it takes away lives. Lives is gods gift to man and everyone, young, old, weather they have made mistakes or not deserve to live their lives to the fullest. War takes away peoples lives and thus their right to live life the way they want to live life. War forces adults to open their eyes, and children to grow up faster than they should have to. This as, most of you must know happened to one, Harry Potter, better known as 'the chosen one'. Such a fancy title bestowed upon him for the burden he had no wish to carry since the day his parents sacrificed their lives for him in their little cottage.

War brings about chaos but with chaos comes peace, Harry had realized that though he had given up his childhood, he had given it up in order for hundreds of children to get their chance at a better one. For the reason and that reason alone did he forgive Dumbledore and the other people in his life for their sins to him. He forgave his former headmaster for manipulating and ruining his life. He forgave Severus for ruining his school years. He forgave Sirius for only seeing him as his father. He forgave Remus for not being there for him. He forgave his aunt, uncle, and cousin for their treatment of him while he was still in their care. He forgave Ron for abandoning and betraying him over and over again. He forgave Hermione for treating him like he's some dumb lug. He forgave Malfoy for being a git while they were young. He forgave them all, for forgetting that he was still human, for forgetting that he could hurt, that he could bleed, that he could feel. He just, forgives them for it all.

 _"Master, are you ready?"_ Death looked at his tiny master worriedly, he had spaced out for quite sometime. He had long since knew that his master had been unhappy quite a long time before and after the war had ended. How could he not? The rest of magical Britain continued to party and drink them selves to oblivion, celebrating the end of their terror and fear of the once feared dark lord Voldemort but the hero himself remained miserable in the confines of his home, Black manor. While in the short time he knew his godfather and while Sirius had seen his father more than him, he still loved his only godfather and when he had been killed Harry had been devastated.

After the war had ended, Harry had been elated to finally know that he had rid of the man who had plagued him his entire life, but then later all that was left was emptiness. That feeling was the worst for harry. He had confided in death that he felt so empty because he had spent so much of his life running away from Voldemort and trying to stay alive that he no longer wanted for anything in this world nor did he have the reason or want to live. Harry had practically cut off all contact from the outside world and all Death did was watch him wither away before he decided to do something about it. Death had finally gotten tired of the fake kind smiles his gentle master gave instead of the genuine smiles that he used to give death. Death missed his master and wanted him to be happy, so he resolved to give him another chance at life, to give him the opportunity to do something that for once would make him happy.

"I'm ready" Harry looked at his only true friend in the world and smiled softly and genuinely to his friend and someone he had, overtime, started to consider as family even though it might be strange to others that he considered death family. Harry was finally ready to leave this world, to someplace else where he would get a chance at true happiness not just fleeting moments of contentment. After months of preparation, such as taking his belongings out of gringotts, packing away the books in his library, old and new, clothes and other valuable items or things that held sentimental value. It was all over and no one, not even the goblins would knew where he was going because there would be no way to locate him, he would finally be free. That thought alone gave him more joy than he had ever felt in his life.

Death carefully grabbed his master's hand, making sure that he had everything that his master would need, going over the checklist in his head. He looked over to his master once more to check if he was ready. Harry nodded his head when death looked over at him again, honestly he was such a worry wort! But it was kind of cute.

Death looked at his master strangely when he let loose a giggle but made no comment.

 _'1,2,3'_ After the count of three, death and his master disappeared from the ancient manor of the Black family, England, and the world to a entirely different world. To an entirely different universe, and for Harry, an entirely different life.

-x

* * *

When Harry had thought about travelling to a new world, at first, he had been skeptical. Surely there was a limit to things that even magic could do? Apparently there was but this was one that didn't apply to death. Death had said that death happened everywhere no matter which dimension so he could travel between dimensions no problemo. He had still been skeptical for a while, but here he was, in a new world. He had thought that it would have taken longer but one second he had felt a harsh tug on his mind and then in another dizzying second he had laded in a heap on a dirt road. Grumbling he had gotten up, holding on to a tree trunk for support while waving a hand over his form to get rid of the dirt on his clothes.

Harry took a moment to look around, though there wasn't much to look at. He was in the middle on what looked like a small forest and mountains in the distance. He could see the bright green of the leaves, heavy with the raindrops from what probably was heavy rain the night before. He could see the sun high and bright in the sky, the sunlight reflecting off the water droplets, giving them a certain shimmer to them. Harry grinned, he was free!

"Ahaha" Death looked towards his companion strangely as Harry dropped down laughing. Harry was now on his knees laughing, holding his stomach that hurt from all the laughter. He laughed harder and harder until tears formed in his eyes. His laughter slowly turned in to sobs, and soon he was full on bawling his eyes out in the forest and infront of death. Death just looked at Harry not saying anything, he knew that it was better to let Harry get it off his chest.

After a full 10 minutes, Harry's cries had subsided though he still stood there sniffling and trying to get himself together. Death cleared his throat, attempting to get his master's attention, they should get a move on before its too late. Harry nodded in death's direction and started following after him. On the way death told him that he knew of a village near by and that he thought that Harry would like it there. Harry had nodded absentmindedly as he kept turning his head left and right, looking at all of his surroundings, it was all so familiar and yet so foreign. It would have been quicker if death had just apparated them to the village but that would be more trouble than it was worth, so they walked and walked and walked until they had finally reached the village. Harry gasped at the gigantic gates, politely putting his small hand infront of his mouth so others wouldn't see his mouth slightly hung open.

Death smirked at his master, and dramatically gestured to the village, his cloak swishing with flourish.

"Master, welcome to the village hidden in the clouds!"

Harry glared at death who had laughed at Harry when he had just stood there in front of the gates in astonishment before one of the guards had come to help him, asking if _she_ would like any help, that had sent death into a laughing fit which Harry did not appreciate, _at all_. Harry huffed, nodding and letting the man lead him to the table situated just on the imaginary line where the village and the outer world separated. Death had prepared a document for Harry for his identity in the new world so all Harry had to do was give the documents he now held in his hand to the creepy looking woman behind the desk.

"Ah, thank you mister Yuki" The woman told him, handing back his document after checking over it intently, she had emphasized the 'mister' on purpose just so she could see the reactions of the men who were subtly listening and looking at them. It was quite amusing to be honest.

"Mister?! O-oh I am so sorry, it's just that you, uh, yeah" Harry or Hari now raised a delicate eyebrow at the man who fumbled through his apology to him, his friends snickering behind his back and jokingly mocking him. One was even bashing his head on a tree, murmuring 'tact' over and over again. The guy just couldn't get over the fact that his fellow teammate was reduced to a blubbering male in front of this tiny, feminine looking male who was an astonishing but still, they were trained for these kinds of things!

"Good going keichi" The guy in the mask quietly said to the poor man turning red in front of him. Hari had to hid the giggle that threatened to come out, he had never wanted to or had a reason to laugh this much in his whole life.

"Shut up Ki! She gave me same look my mother used to give me when I got in trouble" The man (Keichi) futilely tried defending himself. The argument escalated from there and Hari was quick to find an exit in the form of a female ninja, the same one who had looked over his documents. She had come over and gently directed Hari into the village and away from the 'idiots' called teammates, her words not his! Hari was given a tour by her, whose name he soon found out was Chiko. She showed him all of the best places to eat, the place to find somewhere to live and many other places that he would probably soon visit. He was very grateful for her help in getting to see the new place that he would call home.

"I think that i'll like it here" Hari said as he stood on the balcony of the hotel he was residing in for now, the warm wind ruffling his hair and tugging gently on his silk robes. Kumo had a nice, quiet aura about it and it was comforting. After more than a decades worth of adventure and misery, he was glad to finally settle down and live a peaceful life. Yes, a nice, quite life sounded very pleasant to him.

But he should have known, nice and quiet was just not how fate had planned Harry Potter's life to be.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the setting is in Kumo because I haven't seen one fanfic that had Harry land in Kumo. This story is also based on an Unusual paring, you guys will figure it out soon enough. If you don't like slash than don't read. Simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desperado

'You have to trust that whatever happens, you'll cope. I think sometimes we're so busy clinging onto the present that we don't lift our heads to see what might be out there. We think safe is what we know, but sometimes the unknown turns out to be the better option.

-x

The days went by quickly, for Hari who had settled into his new home quite fast. He had become acquainted with his neighbors, he had visited the local restaurants and he had made a few friends. It was what he had wanted all along, to be normal. He had wished to be normal yet he was not content, he was not happy.

He didn't know why it was so hard for him to be happy! He wasn't a hard person to please, so why was it that his every attempt to be happy was a futile attempt at something that seemed to be out of his reach? And so he had attempted to do something , anything that would keep him busy, thus the start of the planning for his business.

Hari, as he grew older had come to realize and acknowledge the fact that he did not in fact like surprises. And could you blame him? All of the surprises he received in his life had ended up with him running away, unpleasant confrontations, or in tears. So now, at the young age of 20, he had long since started the habit of planning every single thing out.

Hari had decided that he wanted to open a restaurant. If there was one thing he enjoyed doing, it was cooking. It was the only good thing that came out of his stay with the Dursley's. Cooking helped take his mind off of things and things off of his mind. He knew that he wanted a big place to open his restaurant, lots of space to design things to his liking. Money was no problem since his inheritance from Potter and Black families could provide for him to live three lives lavishly and not run out.

Harry had moved from the hotel to a nice, cozy flat in the clan part of the village. Hari figured that should there be an attack, he could remain more safe and protected if he was closer to the clan compounds while still not revealing his magic. He'd rather not deal with that can of worms yet. So, it had taken Hari about three days to find the perfect place to open his restaurant. He nearly drove the agent crazy by rejecting every single place shown to him until he saw the perfect one.

It was a fairly large place, the outside made of reddish wood and floors made of marble. The kitchen was large and well kept, the bar had a classy look to it and there was a corner with a fire place which was perfect. He would however have to make adjustments to it, he wanted the windows to be bigger than you'd see in your average restaurant just in case the ninja needed to leave quickly if there was an emergency, he would place tuned on the Windows so that he could activate the tunes before he left so that no one would be able to enter. So when people tried to climb in through windows then all thy would run into is a barrier of sorts.

Hari spent the next month designing and decorating the restaurant till it matched his and death's standards. The floors had been polished but charmed so no one would slip plus the floor would clean itself so that it always remained clean, and thank god for that because Hari hated cleaning floors. The bar was setup, all of the alcoholic drinks on display. The bar would also serve non alcoholic drinks though such as juice, smoothies, soda, tea. It was a good thing that he had been sensible enough to bring books on now to make these things because while he could remember some recipes, he didn't know how to make soda or smoothie from scratch.

The kitchen had been repeatedly and obsessively cleaned until the damn counters, stoves and tools sparkled. Equipped with six sets of stoves, and four ovens, the kitchen was a dream for cooking multiple dishes at the same time. To the left of the cash register at the front was where he would display the deserts, not all of the deserts but some of them.

The fireplace on the far right corner was his favorite place. The fire at the moment was big and it kept the restaurant pleasantly warm in the area that it was at, the restaurant had been covered with runes to make sure that the temperature with in the restaurant changed with the seasons and the temperature outside except for the fireplace, that place would always just be a warm, toasty place. There was a medium sized bookshelf that he had situated on the wall filled with fairytale stories that he would have liked to read in his childhood, picture books and other more mature books meant for adults if they so wished to read. The area around the fire place had various places to sit and get comfy.

There was a rocking chair close to the fire place, patted with cushions so the person sitting would be comfortable, two armchairs on either side of a big couch that could fit six people. And finally five bean bags around the area where he bookshelf was, you know, for the kids.

The main purpose of a restaurant was for people to come and enjoy food together if they felt like they didn't want to cook that day or they just wanted to eat food from outside but all customers would like privacy now and then. That's why there were private booths in a more secluded area of the restaurant that was spelled with a notice me not charm, therefore, unless he purposely put their attention on that particular area. They wouldn't notice it.

The tables themselves were spread out evenly, split to the left and right leaving the center that lead towards the cash register, open. It was more for convenience to the waiters and waitresses than anything else. The tables had little floaty purple diamond like things that would turn light blue if that table was ready to order, and turn pink when the order is taken. The diamond would then turn an emerald green once the food has arrived, and turn red once the food has been eaten. The red crystal was also a sign of when the waiters and waitresses can come and take away the dirty dishes and clean the table for the next customer.

At the center of the table was a crystalline holder that contained the menus. There were four little holders for the four different menus. There was a desert, drink, appetizer, and dinner/lunch menu. The desert and drink menus were on the left and right holders and the appetizer and dinner/ lunch menus were in the middle. The menus would change every week because Hari had so much food that he wanted to cook and don't want just one permanent menu to restrict him from cooking less than he wanted to.

The walls were decorated with paintings that had been in his vault, and some that he himself had painted. His favorite painting was of the looming castle of Hogwarts that was situated right above the fire place. The left and right walls were decorated with paintings of his beloved hedwig, Fawkes and other magical places and creatures such as the threstrals, a herd of unicorns and the dark depths of the black lake. By sharing these paintings with his customers, he was showing a part of himself to a group of people that he did not know but hoped to know soon. To have and consider a place your home you must first plant roots so Hari would share a part of himself in hopes to plant his own roots in what he hoped would become his home in the future and beyond.

"Finally! It's done" Hari beamed as he finished adjusting the last painting onto the wall.

"Finally indeed" Death sighed, thankful that his perfectionist of a master was finally done with the preparations for the restaurant.

"Tsk, don't take that tone with me death. You know how important it is that everything's perfect so that when customers come they feel welcomed and comfortable" Many times in his childhood, more than he could count, Hari had wished for a place that he could go where he would have felt comfortable and get away from things. That's why it was so important for him to provide a place for the people of this village to have a place where they would feel warm and welcomed.

"I know, I know. Now let's open this thing so that you will get the customers you want and I finally get to eat the food that you refused to let me taste" Death crossed his arms but refused to admit that he was pouting. Hari laughed at his friend, death had been trying to sneak pieces all morning but his attempts had been countered every single time.

"Yes, let's open it. Together." Hari grabbed Death's hand and placed it on the open/close sign showing death that he appreciated his help and that this was his restaurant as much as it was Hari's. Death have Hari a rare grin and together they flipped the sign from closed to open.

"Well, Hibara Arashi is finally open!"

-x

Hari had put a lot of thought to the name of the restaurant. Hibara which meant rose in English was a tribute to his mother, and Arashi which meant storm was a tribute to his father, Sirius and Remus who took Hogwarts by a storm of mischief. Besides, it just sounded pretty. The name made you honk of being surrounded by endless bushes of roses and rose petals fluttering in the wind.

"Kina! Careful with that sauce!" Hari warned the teenaged girl who was wobbly on her feet as she carried the pot full of hollandaise sauce.

"Yes sir!" Kina attempted to salute him but stumbled, Hari shot towards her out of instinct but stopped as she balanced herself, shooting him a grin. Hari shook his head helplessly and watched the clumsy girl, only looking away once the pot met the counter safely.

Hari had met Kina when he was visiting the hospital to deliver some deserts that he had made for the kids. He had started doing that once his business started too boom and he had more free time after he felt more secure in leaving his restaurant in the hands of some of his workers. Hari had always adored children so he loved it when he was greeted by tiny little faces all smiling and eyes twinkling with delight when they saw him. Well him and the desert but mostly him. Hopefully.

Hari met Kina in the section of the hospital where there was a kids playroom, that was where Hari would deliver the desert if he had time. She was there, playing with her little brother who had been in the hospital because he had a fragile body, it wasn't life threatening but it was serious enough that he couldn't do strenuous activities that could potentially be life threatening. Kina was a sweet girl, burdened only by the fact that her family was struggling to pay for her brother's hospital bills. Hari could still remember how elated she was when he had offered her a job at his restaurant and told her that he would pay her well. It always stunned him how the good ones always had something bad happen to them in their lives.

"Watching clumsy again huh boss? I swear that girl would dance right into a volcano and not even know until the lava touched her skin." Ah, Kyuki, one of the chefs he had hired. He was a strange one he was, Kyuki at first glance seemed to be the silent and quite stand office type but he cracked theft nicest jokes. Okay, well the only one that found them funny was Hari but still! Kyuki had the uncanny ability to crack jokes at the worst times and that usually had Hari bursting into laughter. In short, Kyuki was always a source of amusement for the wizard.

"Cut her some slack Kyu, she's still young. She'll grow out of it in a couple years" Kyuki stared at Hari in disbelief. He didn't believe that the little girl who wakes into doors on a daily bases and had more bruises on one finger than his whole body, would grow out of her clumsiness. But still, his boss thought she would so there was a slim possibility. A very, very, very slim possibility but a possibility nonetheless.

"If you says so" Kyuki shrugged. Hari shook his head and told Kyuki to get back to work. Kyuki walked off, ladle in hand and over his shoulder, walking back to where he had been poaching eggs to make eggs Benedict a very popular breakfast choice since it was something the people in the village had never tasted.

Besides Kyuki and Kina there were also the twins Taji and Kaji who he had ran into, literally ran into, while they were running away from an angry woman who they had pranked. Ah to be a teenager again and not know what "hell hath no fury like a woman scored" meant. The twins were so full of energy and he had offered them a trial at the restaurant to see how they'd do. They had some wonderfully, they had very friendly personalities that made everyone comfortable and made them feel like they had known the twins for years. They made the atmosphere so much lighter with their mischievous grins and jokes as they served customers.

Sora was the next person he had met. Sora had been looking for a job that would pay well so he could look after his siblings, his parents had passed a couple months ago and while the money they had left was enough to last them a few months he knew that they would run out soon. Hari had felt so much compassion for the man who had taken on the responsibility of taking care of his siblings even though he didn't have to. Sora was great with numbers and was a very laid back type of person who was perfect for handling the cash register. Plus it didn't hurt that Sora's little brothers and sister were one of the cutest little kids!

"Ah Sora, has Mina come back from the store yet?" Hari asked Sora as he threw his cardigan on the holder.

"Not yet, she should be back soon though." Sora told his young boss and friend. The chiming sound of the bell rang softly and reached the ears of the two men over the talking of the customers, a full house once again. Mina had entered just it time with Kyoko and Juro on her left and right. All of them were carrying bags filled with groceries and their faces were flushed red even the normally emotionless Juro looked out of his element.

"Here, water?" Hari had calmly walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher full of water, three cups and walked right back out.

"Yes! Thank god Hari, you're a life saver" Kyoko practically snatched the cup full of water that he had set on the counter and drank it all in one go, the other two following shortly.

All three of them had come to audition for the positions in the restaurant that were still open since Hari had needed more customers. He had been relieved when a crap ton of people had shown up, Hari had strict standards so he had only chosen the ones he thought fit the bill. The three were out to the test, sent out to get groceries, go all the way to the other side of the village to grab some eggs that he had already and serve customers on the busiest time of the day, Breakfast.

Needless to say, he was impressed with their determination and they started to work for him. Kyoko was one of the waitresses and Mina and Juro were apart of the kitchen staff. His workers were all good people, he and death could tell. He could not be happier with the turn out and could only see it getting better from here. He wondered what the future still held for him though, too bad death didn't have the ability to tell the future. Oh well, he was sure it wasn't gonna be THAT big of a change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Desperado

'All this he saw, for one moment breathless and intense, vivid on the morning sky; and still, as he looked, he lived: and still, as he lived, he wondered.'

-x

Do you ever wonder why we humans are born? Do you ever lose your self in thoughts and questions about our purpose? Our existence? Well those are things that Hari wonders about all the time. And he sits today by the window sill after the sun has set and the restaurant has closed, after the people left, and the night fell.

He thinks and thought hard about why humans were born, why they continued to be born in a world that they continued to ruin. In lands where people killed each other, neighbors killing each other and parents murdering children and children murdering parents. He knew that if there was death, then here was some other higher power up there, and he, for the life of him couldn't understand why that person or creature sat and watched as his/her creations ripped each other apart and spat on the lives that they were blessed with.

And no matter how hard he thought, he still couldn't understand. But Hari, with all of his thoughts that sometimes trailed into the darker side of things, was not without kindness. He would accept the world as it was and keep his questions to himself, and he would accept the people with bloodstained hands as they were. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he would remain kind because he didn't know their stories and he would remain gentle because he doesn't know the horrors of their lives.

His establishment had been booming and people all over Kumo and tourists would come to his restaurant to eat. It was amazing. It was amazing to be surrounded by all of these people and hear the stories of their travels, what they have seen and who they have met. It's like he had seen the whole world in its entirety all within the comfort of his restaurant.

-x

"One Lily Clouds please!" Hari wrote down the shinobi's order with a smile on his face, happy to see the shinobi who had first come to his restaurant a week ago. It always gave him a good feeling when first time customers came back. It meant that he and his workers were doing something good.

"Mina! One Lily Cloud for table three!" Hari told Mina the order as he stepped into the kitchen. He alternated from being the cook and a waiter since he wanted to make sure that things were all good on both sides.

"Got it boss!" Mina saluted to her boss. The Hibara Arashi's menu was a strange one. All of the food were foods that she had never seen or tasted before but at the same time all of it tasted incredible, you surely wouldn't find food like this anywhere else but here and that's exactly why customers kept coming back.

The Lily Cloud is a dish that actually consists of two poached eggs on top of cotto ham, pancetta and hollandaise sauce over bruschetta bread. It was just a fancy name he put on simple eggs Benedict. The people loved it though, it was one of he most ordered dishes for breakfast or brunch.

*Crash!Bang!*

"Kina! Oh, for god's sake" Hari pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the girl under a pile of pots. Kina slowly lifted the pot that had covered her head and looked at Hari sheepishly.

"Oops?" She said, nervously rubbing the back of her head with a helpless grin.

Everyone looked at her in silence and fond exasperation, the men shaking their head and the girls rubbing their foreheads, praying for the clumsy girl. Then they heard a small giggle. They looked to their boss whose shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"Hahahaha" Hari burst out laughing. His employees just stared at him wondering if he finally lost it.

"Pff!" The twins covered their mouths and looked at each other with wide eyes at the accidental slip. Kyuki looked at the twins, their expression, and burst out into loud boisterous laughter, a contest to Hari's soft and quieter laughing. Before you knew it the everyone was laughing, at themselves and each other.

Oh, what a good start to the day.

-x

"B! TAKE THAT RIDICULOUS THING OFF YOUR HEAD BEFORE I RIP IT OFF!" The yell could be heard all over the building and even outside. Civilians and Shinobi alike shook their heads and carried on with what they were doing, already used to this happening.

Inside his office, the Raikage was once more yelling at his idiot of a brother who was cowering behind Mabui, the secretary. It was ridiculous because B was easily four times bigger than her, plus A was taller than both of them and could easily see B. Today B was getting yelled at for wearing a bald cap on his head, apparently it was apart of his new and specialized training. Whatever training that was, A felt that beating some sense into his brother seemed like better training. For him at least.

"Brother! Chill, Chill!" B was futile trying to keep his distance from his brother who was stalking towards him.

"You moron, take that thing off, I will not be seen in public with that ridiculous thing on your head" A plopped himself on his chair, looking outside and over his village. He had heard of the new establishment that a foreigner who had recently moved to his village had opened. He had been wary at first as all Kage and Shinobi are when foreigners come to their village. And so he had stationed a few ANBU to watch him closely for a few months, nothing suspicious had been done but he had still wanted to go to the restaurant himself. After all, he wanted to see what had gotten all of his ninja in a tizzy and the civilians and tourists in a frenzy.

"B get up, we're going out for lunch" B looked up from where he was looking forlornly at the bald cap in his hands as if it were a dead lover. A would never understand how B's mind worked.

"Okay! For sure my brother! We must eat to smother our enemies! Onwards toward the heaven called food!" For some reason with each passing day B reminded him more and more of that strange Konoha nin who wore an atrocious green spandex body suit.

"Let's just go" A grabbed his brother and dragged him out the building, tearing the door out of its hinges in the process.

"Raikage-sama! Please stop breaking the doors!" Mabui called out to the evillage leader even though she knew it would happen again. She sighed, resolving to go call someone to fix the door. But first, she needed some food herself, maybe a spa was in order too.

-x

Hari was in the kitchen, carefully putting the final touches on the opera cake when the twins burst into the kitchen, hopping around as if they were on fire. Kyuki, Mina, Juro and he all looked at the two boys weirdly, wondering why they were running around like headless chickens.

"Oh my god it's happening! It's really happening! They're here!" Sora slammed the door open as he came in. Everyone looked at him weirdly, Sora was usually very calm so to see him burst in the kitchen in a similar way to the twins made them all worried.

"Can you three stop jumping around and tell me what happened? Who is here?" Hari stared the three of them down, arms crossed in front of his chest and foot tapping. The three men froze and chuckles nervously but with an underline of excitement.

"The Raikage! He's here! And his brother too! They're actually here, in our restaurant!" Sora excitedly told him, eyes sparkling. Annnd there the rest of his employees went, now all of them were in a frenzy besides Hari. Don't get him wrong it's not like he wasn't happy, it's just that it's not everyday you hear that the village leader has come to your establishment. It just took him awhile to process the thought.

"Okay! Calm down everyone, we must show professionalism so be calm and do not, I repeat DO NOT jump around like that in front of them" Hari said sternly to his workers who all obediently nodded their heads. Hari, satisfied with their response, went out the kitchen to greet the village leader.

-x

A, after what felt like an extremely long walk with B had finally made it to the restaurant. He set B down and looked at the exterior. It was a very nice place, it had a classy feeling to it without making you feel like you had to dress up.

" Hibara Arashi huh?" It was a pretty good name actually, very unique. A and B pushed open the door, the light chiming sound alerting the workers that someone had come into the restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to Hibara Aras-" A young woman stopped short in her welcoming as she finally saw who had entered. Two nearly identical teenage boys stepped up on each side of her body, openly gaping at the two of them before giving a polite bow and high tailing out of their sights and into what he assumed was the kitchen.

"R-Raikage-sama, B-sama please come this way." The young woman, whose name was Kyoko as written on her name tag led the two of them to a table by one of the windows.

She served the both of them water and told them that she would bring them their appetizers shortly.

A and B took the time to look around the interior of the restaurant. It was actually very cozy. A ignored the stares of the civilians and even some of his shinobi as he glanced towards the group of children sitting by the fireplace, flipping pages of the books they had on their laps. A's eyes softened, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a ridiculously large soft spot for children and babies.

A looked up when he heard light footsteps approaching their table, only to get his breath caught in his throat. The person, no creature, approaching them was enticing. A watched with focus as it walked towards them, hips swaying, long Raven ringlets swishing back and forth with the movements. A's gaze trailed upwards to a creamy neck and finally stopped at a delicate face, high cheekbones, plump lips, small pert nose, and the crowning jewel. Sparking emerald green eyes framed by long, thick sooty lashes. Damn, if A hadn't had the level of control he had then he would have creamed himself right then and there. Hell, he still might have.

"Hello, I'm Hari, the owner of this establishment. It is an honor to have you here Raikage-sama, B-sama" Hari bowed to the village leader and his brother. Both looked alike in looks but A was larger and taller than B and that was saying something because B was huge!

Hari's first reaction was to be intimidated when he saw them which made sense because A was about 6'10 and Hari was 5'5, the height difference was no joke. Hari's second reaction was to be strangely attracted to the Raikage. Sure he wasn't textbook handsome but he was in his own way a ruggedly handsome man. Deeply tanned skin, broad shoulders, strong jaw, dark brown eyes and unusual platinum blonde hair. Yes, he was attractive and strong. Hari's more primal instincts told him that this was the perfect mate that could protect him and his future children. But Hari pushed those thoughts away for now.

"It's a pleasure to finally visit your fine establishment, I've heard great things" Yes, he had heard great things A thought as he trailed his eyes down Hari's form again. When he had heard that soft melodious voice A had never had to restrain himself so much. Hari was indeed a beautiful man and it was hard to resist such temptation.

"What would you like to order today?" Hari asked A softly, looking at him through his lashes. Okay so he was subtly flirting but c'mon could you blame him for flirting?

"What would you recommend?" A asked Hari, trying not to take him right then and there when he had looked at him through his lashes. B looked back and forth, between his brother and the owner of the restaurant. B was dense when it came to himself sometimes but he was still a ninja and he could tell when people were flirting. B smirked inwardly.

"I'd recommend the steak Diane and Bachofe" Hari recommended two of his favorites on this weeks menu, nodding to his worker as she brought the appetizers to their very important customers. His workers had come out of their shock and we're now functioning as they normally would have which was excellent since he didn't want the Raikage to thing that they were a bunch of bumbling baboons.

"Then that is what I shall have, B what do you want?" A kicked his brother to stop him from staring at Hari, a twinge of jealously running up his spine. B sent him a knowing look before turning to the lovely Hari.

"I want the chicken and shrimp curry, with white rice" Hari nodded, writing that down on his pad.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Green tea would be good" A gruffly told him. Hari shot him a smile and a nod. A's breath hitched slightly at the smile Hari had gifted him with. Damn, he was beautiful.

"I want to try this Coke" B pointed at the name.

"Well, your drinks should be here momentarily and your food will come along shortly" Another smile was shot towards their direction as Hari made way to leave. A watched, entranced by the swaying hips as he walked away.

' _Damn_ '


End file.
